1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detecting device, especially to a replaceable electronic clinical thermometer achieving bidirectional communication with an electronic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, in the principle for the measurement of electronic clinical thermometer, a count circuit calculates a base time period for a specific time of an oscillation circuit formed by a reference resistor and a capacitor connected to the counting circuit externally. Then the circuit is switched to a temperature sensitive resistor and the capacitor mentioned above. The number of times for the oscillation between the temperature sensitive resistor and the capacitor above mentioned is calculated. The result is operated in a microprocessor and is converted to a data which is then transferred to a display.
Since technology has improved greatly, for home used electronic clinical thermometers, it has no doubt to the sanitation of human body, but in medical location the electronic clinical thermometers are used for many patients, even they are sterilized in alcohol, while the people do not fully believe the safety use if the electronic clinical thermometers. To avoid infection, the electronic clinical thermometers are sterilized before use with a long and tedious process.